Gamera
Gamera has the general configuration of a turtle, albeit a tremendously large one that is capable of walking on two legs and flying, though he occasionally walks quadrupedally in his first three films. Gamera demonstrates the ability to manipulate objects with his forefeet. He possesses a pronounced sagittal crest on top of his head and his mouth is filled with teeth, a precedent unheard of in turtles, save perhaps for the prehistoric turtles, and a pair of large tusks protruding upward from the lower jaws.In the Shōwa era series Gamera was a titanic, fire-breathing, prehistoric species of tortoise who fed on petroleum-based material presumably giving him the ability to breathe fire and fly by "jets" ignited when the monster retracts its legs - it can propel itself by spinning through the air with all 4 legs in and (shown in later films) can fly straight with just the rear legs drawn inside its shell. The original movie bgins showing bombers of the U.S.S.R. being intercepted by American fighters over U.S. air space in the arctic (the intrusion may not be intentional). The Soviet pilots refuse to be forced down because of the presence of atomic bombs onboard their aircraft so they attempt to leave the area. However, the fighters launch an attack and one of the bombers crashes into the ice. A nuclear blast ensues as does the release from suspended animation in the ice of a 200 foot long turtle. The incident unfolds over the heads of a Japanese research team who have stumbled upon an Eskimo tribe in possession of an artifact, an ancient stone etching, that suggests the giant turtle (maybe more than one) had been observed and duly noted at some earlier time in mankind's history. the moniker "Gamera" has already been given to the beast as the tribal chief relates to the researchers. The body of the film gives the impression that Gamera is a creature whose unusual adaptions must have somehow evolved in the latter part of Earth's early ammoniac, carbon-dioxidal atmosphere.In the Heisei era series, however, the origin of Gamera was tweaked to make the theme much more directly heroic: a bio-engineered Guardian of the Universe created by Atlantis with the purpose of defeating Gyaos, another ancient creation capable of killing all human life. The giant turtle is found floating adrift in the Pacific, encased in rock and mistaken for an atoll. Within the rock, investigators discover a large monolith explaining Gamera's purpose, as well as dozens of magatama, which allow a psychic link between Gamera and humans. In the third film of the series, an undersea graveyard is found with many other Gamera fossils, suggesting Gamera was not the only member of his kind created. One character in the film refers to these fossils as "beta versions" of Gamera, possible failures in Atlantis' attempts to create the final version. Another scene provides Gamera with a link to Asian folklore, with a character relating a story in which a giant tortoise is considered the Guardian of the North, with separate, rival creatures defending the East, West and South. Gamera's continuity was rebooted again in the only film of the Millennium era. The film begins with the original Gamera sacrificing himself to destroy several Gyaos in 1973. 33 years later, a young boy finds a strange, glowing red rock near his home, with a small egg lying on top of it. A fairly normal looking baby tortoise soon hatches from the egg, but begins to grow at an alarming rate. The turtle, now named "Toto" by his preadolescent owner, quickly develops Gamera's classic abilities to breathe fire and fly, and attempts to ward off another attacking monster, Zedus, but is too weak to succeed. Only after eating the glowing rock found with his egg does the new Gamera achieve his full power, defeating Zedus and flying off into the sky. Major Enemies Viras Viras was the main advisary of the film Destroy All Planets. Viras wanted control of earth and discoverd gameras love of children. Viras kidnapped two young Japanese boys. Then managed to plant a mind control device in Gamera's mind. Gamera then rampaged through Japan trying to reach Tokyo. Meanwhile the two boys manage to escape viras and his pilots, and they manage to get back to land, and the mind control device in Gamera's head is destroyed, and destroys Viras's ship. Viras then kills his crew and uses their souls to enlarge to the same size as Gamera. The two fight along the sea shore, until Gamera flies up into the sky were Viras freezes in the atmosphere then Gamera drops Viras were he collides with the ground and dies. Zigra Based on the gobiln shark, Zigra was the main antagonist of the film "Gamera vs Zigra". When an odd spaceship is seen approaching a moonbase. After abducting a jeep, it destroys the moonbase. Later two children are seen in a small fishing boat sea the odd spaceship, sinking into the ocean. The children and their father are captured and one of the female aliens tells them they shall use Zigra to take over earth. During a long fight with Gamera, Zigra is knocked to the ground and Gamera plays xylophone on Zigra's spine. Then using his atomic breathe he blows Zigra up. Guiron Guiron is one of the arious enimes of the space turtle gamera. from "Attack of the monsters" gurion is a large knife headed frog like creatue. not being seen until an alteitivly colourd gyaos comes to guirons planet and starts to smash up the landscape but guiron came out of the ground and after a short fight but after a while guiron decapitates gyaos in several pieces. later guiron gets into a fight with gamera and despite guiron winning gamera tricks him and flips guiron over and his knife/head gets stuck in the ground. unable to do anything and skwirming hopelessly, a missile is shot into guiron's head and explodes, killing him instantly. Jiger Jiger was an ancient monster that appeared many years ago. People defeated her using a statue called the Devil's Whistle. Many years later the statue was discovered and Jiger was revived. She attacked, trying to find and destroy the statue. Gamera came to fight her but she implanted him with an egg from her stinger. Some kids used a submarine to go inside Gamera and destroy the baby Jiger with a certain radio frecuancy. Gamera was revived and began to fight Jiger. She used her heat ray to defeat him until he began to fly. Jiger was unable to fly and Gamera impaled her by flying at her with the statue. Gallery Gamera-20080604-225708.jpg|Gamera Science Images_(2)fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff.jpg|Baragon vs Gamera|link=Baragon (Frankenstein) zigragamera02.jpg|Gamera vs Zigra|link=Zigra images (20)m.jpg|gamera vs Zedus|link=Zedus images (21)d.jpg|Gamera vs Viras|link=Viras images (22)q.jpg|Gamera vs Guiron|link=Guiron images (23)v.jpg|Gamera vs Gyaos|link=Gyaos GameraVsMonsterFront.jpg|Gamera vs Jiger|link=Jiger Fake.jpg|Let's get Unrealistic! Fly.jpg|Still doesn't make sense... Hooray for Creativity Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Hero monsters Category:Gamera monsters Category:All monsters Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:Movie monsters Category:Famous Monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:Deceased Category:Status Unknown Category:Animal monsters Category:Turtles